


Predictable

by silverwordswrites



Series: Daisuga Volleyball Week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daisuga Volleyball Week, Day 4: Avatar, Earthbending, Established Relationship, M/M, Waterbending, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwordswrites/pseuds/silverwordswrites
Summary: It is possible for Suga to have too much fun in the snow. Daichi always joins him though.Daisuga Volleyball Week day 4: Avatar





	

Daisuga Volleyball Week day 4: Avatar (blue or benders) /  ~~Idol~~

* * *

 

A snowball hit the back of Daichi’s head. He spun around to identify the culprit, and his eyes immediately fell on Suga, who was the picture of innocence with wide eyes and a confused pout on his lips.

Obviously guilty.

“Suga…” Daichi said quietly.

Suga pointed to himself, cocking his head to the side with the same expression on his face.

“Yes you, please stop pelting me with snow. I’m getting soaked.”

“I wouldn’t _dare_ do such a thing, Dai-chan!” His voice was dripping with honey, and a mischievous grin was making its way through the innocent mask.

Daichi rolled his eyes and turned back to the minerals he was carefully manipulating.

The next snowball hit his neck, dripping down the back of his coat and chilling him instantly.

“Suga!”

Suga was already sprinting away through the snow, laughing, carelessly swirling his hands and bringing snowballs and small localized flurries to life. Daichi abandoned his work and stood up, planting his feet and flicking his wrist, raising the ground just in front of Suga an inch or so. He tripped and face planted into a snow bank.

He should have expected the volley of snowballs in return, but was still hit by the first two before ducking to avoid the rest. Daichi retaliated with several rock projectiles, grinning. Suga had initiated this battle, but Daichi would finish it.

Suga’s ice shield was up before the rock projectiles were anywhere near him. He managed to catch the projectiles within the shield, liquefying it briefly as to not shatter it, before tossing it like a disc back at Daichi. He shattered it with a punch.

“You’re getting predictable, Sawamura!”

“I happen to be at a disadvantage, Sugawara!” Daichi called back, taking a few steps forward. “You’re surrounded by water; I have to dig up the earth from under all this snow!”

Suga stuck his tongue out at him before coaxing his next attack to life.

They battled playfully for several minutes, neither really attacking at full force. Suga was getting more intricate with his movements, his motions flowing into the next as he practiced more complicated maneuvers with the snow around him. Daichi almost got lost watching him, until a pair of arms made of water wrapped around him and started drawing him in.

“Suga! Let me go!”

Suga looked very proud of himself, hands still manipulating his new water-based ones, and only released Daichi when he was standing right in front of him.

“You know I hate that,” Daichi muttered as the water arms fell away into nothingness.

“Mhmm,” Suga hummed in agreement, resting his arms on Daichi’s shoulders and drawing him close. Daichi could feel Suga’s hands moving behind him, and it was only when he saw the wall of swirling snow rising behind Suga that he realized what he was doing. His own hands settled comfortably on Suga’s waist.

“I’ll get you back for it someday.”

“Mhmm.”

Suga kissed him then, their own personal flurry completely surrounding them, sealing them in. It was nothing urgent, just a gentle press of lips, until Daichi tightened his hold on Suga, pulling him flush against him, and Suga’s fingers curled into his hair in response.

They remained wrapped up in each other for what could have been hours, but was likely only minutes. While Suga was distracted, the flurry around them had returned to a gentle snowfall. Daichi nuzzled Suga’s ear, earning a quiet laugh.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Daichi allowed the moment to remain for a moment longer, wrapped up in Suga and his warmth, before grabbing one of his arms and flipping him over his shoulder, putting him flat on his back. He had Suga’s hands trapped in slab shackles before Suga even registered what had happened.

“What the hell Daichi?” Suga exclaimed.

Daichi grinned and leaned down until he was nose to nose with his boyfriend. “I win this battle.”

Then he walked away, going back to where he had abandoned his minerals.

“Sawamura Daichi you are dead to me; you hear me? Get back here, you asshat!” Daichi blew a kiss back towards him before settling back down with his work, leaving Suga to yell a choice selection of profanities and assorted curses in his general direction. He’d pay for it later, but he celebrated his little victory for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear only 90% of the fics I write for these two are silly fluff.
> 
> Tumblr: silverwordswrites


End file.
